memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Keiko O'Brien
For O'Brien's mirror universe counterpart, see Keiko Ishikawa (mirror). Keiko O'Brien was a female Human in the 24th century, a civilian botanist and the wife of Starfleet engineer Miles O'Brien. The two met and married on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] and later lived together on Deep Space 9, Earth and Cardassia. History Early Life Keiko, a native of Japan on Earth, was born Keiko Ishikawa to her father Hiro Ishikawa and her mother who lived in the city of Kumamoto. ( ; }}) Keiko was close to her family and in her childhood used to help her grandmother, who she called Obachan, with her calligraphy. ( }}) She had a friend called Kiyoshi in circa 2352 who Ensign Reggie Tanaka in 2367 resembled Kiyoshi. ( ) The Enterprise In the 2360s Keiko was assigned to the as a botanist in the ship's arboretum ( ). On the Enterprise, prior to 2364, Keiko met Miles when the two accidentally collided. Keiko was carrying b'lednaya flowers at the time, which got broken in the collision ( ) :"Data's Day" states the two were introduced to each other by Data. In 2367 the couple married, Data served as father-of-the-bride. ( ) In 2368 Keiko gave birth to her and Mile's first child Molly in the Enterprise's Ten Forward lounge, due to a ship-wide systems failure. Worf served as midwife. ( ) In 2369, Keiko was involved in a shuttlecraft and transporter accident that resulted in her body being returned to that of her childhood self. A cure was eventually found to restore her to her adult form. ( ) Deep Space Nine Later in 2369, Miles transferred to Starbase Deep Space 9 and Keiko and the family went with him. With little use for a botanist, Keiko opened a school on the station. Later that year the school became the subject of a dispute over how the children, Federation and Bajoran, were being taught; some Bajorans taking offense at the Bajoran wormhole being explained as a scientific anomaly rather than for its theological value to the Bajoran people. This dispute eventually resulted in the school being bombed, fortunately when no one was in attendance. ( ) The next year Keiko was still wary of upsetting the Bajoran faith and was careful to make sure her students were mindful and respectful of each other's diverse beliefs. As she was trying to explain the Vulcan idiom of the IDIC to a Tellarite student a lost baby Horta burrowed into the class, inciting panic. Whilst the students fled Molly starting feeding the Horta a computer which seemed to keep it satisfied for a time, Keiko followed her daughter's example to keep the Horta happy. ( ) In 2371, Keiko took on the role as chief botanist on a six-month agrobiology expedition on Bajor. ( ) The following year Keiko became pregnant with her and Miles's second child. However, after she was injured in a shuttle accident, the fetus had to be transplanted into the womb of Kira Nerys in order to save Keiko's and the child's life. The baby, Kirayoshi, was born the following year on DS9. ( ) For a period of time in the Dominion War, Keiko and her children returned to the relative safety of Earth. They had returned to residence on the station by the end of 2374. ( | |Time's Orphan}}) Earth and Cardassia In 2375, following the end of the Dominion War, Keiko and her family left Deep Space 9 to live on Earth where Miles had taken a position at Starfleet Academy. ( ) Keiko had hoped that on Earth, Miles would be able to spend more time with her and their children, but even on Earth emergencies always drew him away. ( ) In late 2376, Keiko received an offer from the Interstellar Agricultural Aid Commission to be the project leader of agricultural planetary renewal for post-war Cardassia. She turned down the position at first, but changed her mind after talking it over with Miles. ( }}) In early December, shortly after the O'Briens relocated to Cardassia, Keiko was amongst a group of hostages taken by representatives of the Cardassian group calling themselves the True Way, who were attempting to destabilize the fledgling government of Alon Ghemor. The situation was brought to a peaceful conclusion and Keiko continued her work on Cardassia. ( ) By 2379 to 2380, Keiko was tasked specifically with running the Andak project. ( ) Parallel universe * In a parallel universe in which Deep Space 9 was attacked by a Dominion taskforce in 2371, both Keiko and Molly were killed. ( ) Alternate timeline * In an alternate timeline, Keiko and Miles married and had Molly before the Borg Incursion of 2366-2367. During the invasion, the Enterprise's saucer section was destroyed. Molly and Keiko were among those killed. ( }}, ) External link * Category:Humans Category:Deep Space 9 residents Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) residents